


Sakura, the Goat's Sin

by HarveyJane (Nothingtruelyends)



Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [1]
Category: Naruto, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Sakura is Doll Gowther reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/HarveyJane
Summary: Sakura was born remembering her life as a doll in a world very different from hers, that changes more than you'd think.
Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Identity Crisis, Sakura the Goat's Sin of Lust





	Sakura, the Goat's Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins

Haruno Sakura was an odd child, at least if you asked her parents. Emerald eyes watched perhaps a bit too keenly for such a small child and the birthmark on her right breast was far more like a tattoo than a birthmark. 

She didn’t think she was odd, though she didn’t know how to convey that to her new parents. Telling them she wasn’t like a normal child because she remembered a life far longer than theirs where she wasn’t a girl or even a real human would probably make them worry more. So she didn’t tell them. She didn’t tell  _ anyone _ . Gowther never existed as far as anyone knew, there was just Sakura. Sakura with light pink hair and emerald eyes.

This world wasn’t the one she had lived in before, where Gowther’s world had magic, spirit, and strength Sakura’s world had chakra in all it’s different types. Only unlike everyone else she still had her abilities from before(she was pretty sure they’d have been more impacted if she relied more heavily on strength though she was still far stronger than a normal person) which included her Sacred Treasure. She could use chakra too, but she didn’t have a lot of it because her body is still a child.

The thing she misses the most about Gowther’s world was the other Sins, children were hard to make friends with. They liked to bully her for her forehead and how weird she was. At least they did until a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stopped them while Sakura cried. Her name was Ino, and she was her first friend. She was loud, strong, and seemed to know a lot about the world.

If occasionally Sakura pretended the blonde was the first Gowther reborn with her she’d never tell anyone about that either.

Her second friend came to be because her parents told her not to associate with him, and naturally as someone whose main friend group had been marked for their greatest sins that only made her curious.

The boy reminds her of her old captain, though he smells of fox, so she attaches herself to him without a care for what her parents had told her. Uzumaki Naruto didn’t deserve to suffer on his own for a crime he couldn’t remember committing and if those shadows following him around wouldn’t help him she’d just have to do her best to make the sadness beneath his smile go away.

Ino didn’t seem to mind her having a new friend much beyond the initial suspicion that anyone would have upon a new member joining their friend group. Besides, she had her own friends other than Sakura so it wouldn’t be fair for her to tell her not to.

She decides to be a shinobi after hearing Naruto and Ino both talk about it, she can’t let her friends fight without her. Especially if one day she’d be fighting for Naruto if she did become one. 

Convincing her parents to send her to the Academy is easier than she’d thought it’d be, they had long since given up any hopes for their daughter being a normal civilian. No one would marry the girl who befriended the Kyuubi brat. 

The Academy is easy, she kept her love for reading in this world and while she wasn’t the best at taijutsu she was good enough at it to keep her in the top three of the class ratings every time. Naruto sticks with her most of the time since she explains the stuff he doesn’t get for him, the Ino-Shika-Cho of their generation joined them occasionally. She liked the two boys well enough but they didn’t seem to care about her. She was Naruto and Ino’s tagalong to them.

Less than two years into their schooling the massacre happened, and Sakura found herself looking at the last loyal Uchiha and wondering if he was okay. She knew what it was like to lose your loved ones. 

When Ino notices her staring and asks if she has a crush on the boy she there’s no hesitation in her when she denies it. She knew one day she might find someone in this new world that she’d love like that one day but she wasn’t ready for that.

Ino still proclaims them rivals when she befriends Sasuke by sitting next to him quietly and offering him the same deal she had with Naruto when it came to making lunches since she doubted he knew how to cook.

Naruto and Sasuke fight like Ban and Meliodas, so she doesn’t intervene unless she has to. Instead she bothers Ino while they fight because while they’re apparently rivals now she enjoys the other girl’s company.

Sasuke’s need for vengeance was addressed early, because while she hadn’t been there for it she had precisely the tale to tell the boy to show him that sometimes what you wanted to believe wasn’t the whole picture. So for the first time since she was born she spoke of her friends. She spoke of Ban and King’s sins and King’s desire for revenge and how fruitless it had been.

Then she uses her new broken boy to help her old one, Sasuke couldn’t stay in his old home so she brought Naruto to the compound and they picked out another house on the grounds. It had been empty before the massacre and there were three bedrooms in it. Then she brings Sasuke to Naruto’s apartment and lets the Uchiha make the offer for one of those rooms to be Naruto’s himself after seeing how horrible it was.

When it comes time to graduate she’s happy they happened to be placed together, even if their sensei is an unknown.

Then Hatake Kakashi walked in and while he saw the ghost of his team where the three of them sat she saw Ban when she looked at him.

She was snapped out of it when he said that he hated them. She could handle being hated but Naruto and Sasuke had done nothing wrong. They took their time getting to the roof, he had been late and rude so he could deal with it.

“Maa, nice of you to join me,” he was reading porn as he greeted them. “How about you introduce yourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, and hopes and/or dreams.”

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and sparring with Uke-chan, I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and I’m gonna be Hokage.” Sasuke nearly started a fight at the use of the nickname, and their sensei seemed amused.

“Okay, your turn broody.”

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, but you all knew that. I like a few things,” her and Naruto both chimed  _ tomatoes _ in sync, unsure if their sensei would be able to understand Uchiha speak.”I dislike a lot of things,”  _ anything sweet _ they rang out this time. “And my goal is to learn the truth of my brother’s sin.” Their sensei was surprised at that, clearly he expected the boy to be worse off. Kakashi didn’t know he had a proper adult making sure he wasn’t left to drown in the aftermath of the massacre after all.

“Pinky you’re up.”

“My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends, reading, and looking cute, I dislike people who treat my friends badly,” she paused, she hadn’t put much thought into what she would do beyond just becoming a shinobi. “I think my dream is to retire once my friends reach their goals and run a bar.” He nods at that like it made perfect sense, and she had to remind herself that she was a squishy flesh woman so she was probably expected to at least go semi-active as a shinobi if she ever felt the desire for children.

Then he informed them about the next part of the test to be genin and left.

The three of them went home together, her parents weren’t going to put up with her much longer now she was legally an adult so she had claimed the third room with Sasuke’s permission. Not that she hadn’t already basically lived there before. Honestly she hadn’t even needed to go home to get clothes because she had an entire wardrobe there already.

Her friends stared at her when they came down for breakfast, she didn’t know if it was her outfit(it was a perfect replica of what she had worn in the new holy war without her necklace) or the fact she had restyled her hair to how it had been as Gowther(she left it the light shade of pink that made her Sakura but she had missed her short hairstyle).

“You look nice Sakura-chan,” Naruto finally mumbles, a blush still visible on his cheeks.

“I’m glad you think so Naru-chan but we need to hurry up and eat before we’re late.” That at least made them focus on something other than her new look, she was not looking forward to surviving puberty with them around.

The test Kakashi has them take after showing up late again is easy to pass. In another world where Sakura wasn’t someone who had spent so long studying human nature and her boys’ rivalry wasn’t so friendly they would have had a harder time but their first instinct is to turn to her for a plan. They’ve played too many pranks together and dealt with people trying to pit them against one another before.

When she says she can stop him for ten seconds they believe her, and so she becomes easy prey for him with the two of them waiting in the wings. Breaker Off works as well as always and then they rush in and take a bell each just in time for their sensei to break free.

“Well congratulations Naruto and Sasuke, it seems you’ll be the ones to pass. Say your goodbyes to Sakura.” Not asking about how she did it put her on edge, she knows that he’ll likely look into it on his own. There was nothing for him to find of course but if they’re going to be a team she’ll need to tell him eventually, first she’ll tell her boys and Ino though.

“Nuh-uh, she can have my bell.”

“If she takes his he can have mine.” 

“You… All pass,” Kakashi says looking torn between being proud and wanting to drown his sorrows in alcohol. It’s that look that makes her realize he is going to fit in just fine with their little family. Team seven(she touches her goat mark whenever that is said aloud because of course it's seven) isn’t a replacement for the Seven Deadly Sins but she thinks that’s a good thing. She didn’t want to replace them any more than Sasuke wanted to replace his family or Kakashi wanted to replace his first team. 


End file.
